


Lab Partners...5 Years Later

by TaraTyler



Series: Spemily [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Five Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Spencer comforts Emily after Mr.Fields dies





	Lab Partners...5 Years Later

A New Five Years Later.

Spencer was in her mid-twenties now. High school was over and done with, and A was too. Emily had just come into town for the first time after her father’s funeral. Spencer had only just gotten back after the actual service in time to see her. She hadn’t ever seen Emily that sad...not since Maya, and she never wanted to see Emily that sad again.

As soon as she had seen her, Emily had collapsed into Spencer’s arms. Spencer understood why Emily was finally able to relax. Nobody understood what the girls had been though and it made it nearly impossibly to connect with anyone else. Spencer spoke quietly into Emily’s hair and held her tightly around the middle.

“Do you remember our sophomore year when we were lab partners for a semester?” Spencer asked gently as she stroked Emily’s hair back out of her face. Emily nods as she gasps.

“I don’t remember the exact day, or the time, but I won’t ever forget that moment. I looked up form the lab book that I had been so focused on because you were bouncing your leg incessantly. It was one of your most annoying habits, and it drove me completely nuts. However, after I looked up… and into your eyes… or _at_ your eyes since you were so spaced out the window. You were so beautiful right then, Emily and so _happy_ in that moment.” Spencer said. “That’s the Emily Fields that your dad last remembered. That’s who he would want for you to strive to be. Don’t just live your life, but thrive in it.”

“You watch me a lot, you know that?” Emily asked, looking at Spencer seriously. “We’ve known that my father’s heart was failing for a while now. I’ve been trying to prepare myself for this since high school. I had thought that I would take it better.”

“Emily, you’re doing perfectly fine. You just cope however you need to cope. Grief can’t be predicted or measured.” Spencer says calmly, her voice not betraying her innermost thoughts or feelings.

Emily’s head finally rested in Spencer’s lap, her eyes drifting shut.

“I’ve watched you too, you know. You’re driven, you’re strong, and brilliant. You can _see_ things nobody else can, not only in math or science, but in people too. You’re amazing, Spencer Hastings.” Emily looks up at Spencer like she was God’s gift to mankind.

“You know that I love you, right?” Spencer asked, her eyes welling up.

“I do. That’s what makes the four of us special, isn’t it? The way that we love one another and never let anyone, not even -A get to us.” Emily said, an almost smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

“That’s true, but Emily, that’s really not what I meant. I meant that I love you, romantically. You don’t have to say anything, and I know that the timing is the absolute worst, but I … I just thought that you should know, and I’m really regretting having said anything now.” Spencer said, her voice only mildly hesitant.

“Spence...Spencer, don’t say that unless you mean it, please.” Emily said in a voice that was barely more than a whimper. “I wouldn’t be able to take that… if you said it and didn’t mean it.”

“I do, Emily. I mean it more than almost anything else that I’ve ever said before. After everything that’s happened, I understand why you could find it hard to believe, but trust me, I’ve been thinking about this for the past three years, and the timing just kept getting worse.” Spencer said as Emily sat up with very plain shock in her eyes.

“You’re serious?” Emily asked again.

“Totally and completely.” Spencer promised.

Emily’s eyes were swollen from crying and a darker shade of brown than they usually were, but still beautiful. Spencer pretty much thought that Emily was always beautiful. Emily noticed Spencer’s noticing, and pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. It was crazy how easily that got to Spencer and before she knew it, she was leaning in. 

Emily had plump lips that were just as soft as Spencer had always imagined. She took a moment for the surprise to register and Emily responded with vigor. One hand clutched at Spencer’s hair while the other landed on her lower back. Spencer answered in kind until they both ran out of air. Their foreheads rested together as they gasped to catch their breath.

Emily dove back into catch Spencer’s mouth again with her own, but Spencer dodged it.

“You’re really emotional, right now, Emily. I don’t want to take advantage.” Spencer says between breaths.

“I get… I get why you would think that,” Emily said, pupils blown. “But I have never been more clear-headed.”

“Still, I would prefer to put off anything else until morning.” Spencer said softly.”I want you to be completely sure that this is what you want.”

“I am.” Emily insisted.

“We’ll just see if you still are in the morning.” Spencer smiles softly, stroking Emily’s hair.

“I will, but for now, just stay the night with me? At least for now?” Emily asked.

“Of course I will. Anything that you want.” Spencer kissed Emily’s lips quickly. “You have anything for me to wear?”

“Sure, I’ll grab something...and thank you, Spencer… for everything.” Emily wrapped her arms around her from behind.

“I’m going to be there for you, Em, always. For as long as you want me to be.” Spencer promised, enjoying the warmth that Emily offered, and thankful that she could do something for her.


End file.
